


Unplatonic

by its_loonie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_loonie/pseuds/its_loonie
Summary: You and Kuroko happen to get caught in a storm, and your place was the closest to the school. Soaked the minute you reached your doorstep, you lend him some clothes. So while you changed in your room, you figured that Kuroko must be showering in your grandparents' bathroom. But thing is, Kuroko isn't exactly know for his presence. And he wasn't in the bathroom. [One shots with Kuroko can be requested]





	Unplatonic

"Thank goodness we made it," you sighed, breathing a soft sigh of relief as you heard the rain pour down on the streets even heavier than when it was before. You watched as the barren streets slowly got washed away by the harsh rain, barely being able to see more than 10 feet ahead. "If we left any later we could've drowned out there in that downpour."

"And I don't think it's going to let up any time soon, Kuroko-kun. So why don't you stay here until the rain stops?" you suggested to your baby blue-haired friend, digging through your completely soaked bag for the pair of keys you carried everywhere, and unlocked the door to your house. "Might take a while though. So best make yourself at home."

The boy nodded, following you as you both entered the dark house you called home. You lived with your grandparents, as your parents were both overseas at work. So it was just you and them.

"Where are Sobo and Sofu?" he asked, curiously looking around the empty house for my grandparents.

"Oh, they're at a Bingo game in the other town. They always play on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. And today's a Thursday," you answered him, placing my bag down on the kitchen counter, gesturing for him to do the same. "Normally they'd be back around 6 in time for dinner," you added, glancing at your watch, which was thankfully still functioning. Seeing that it was already 5, due to attempting to wait out the rain at school after both of our after school activities, you sighed. "But since it's raining this heavily, I doubt that they'll be back for quite a while."

"Oh," he nodded in understanding, placing his bag on the kitchen island as you'd instructed for him to do.

"Take out your things. There are plenty of paper towels. Put your things on top of some to try to dry your things out," you continued. "You can leave your bag in the sink, so the water doesn't get everywhere. I'll wash it and put it in the dryer later."

Nodding, you both to quickly lay everything out. Lots of paper towels were laid out on top of the surface of the kitchen island, and both your bags were left in the empty sink. You had turned on the heater of the house and had taken off your soaked sweater, leaving you clad in just an extra white undershirt you always wore underneath. You didn't think twice about Kuroko being in the room, since you weren't exactly naked in any way. You were wearing a shirt, so you were safe. Right?

 

Kuroko has never been the perverted type, and everyone knows it. He was nice, and polite, and well-mannered, as well as extremely quiet and sensitive. So you can imagine the surprise he felt when he suddenly felt blood rush up to his cheeks, giving his face that soft, pink, tint.

You didn't really pay attention to it, thinking that it was from the earlier rush from the school to her house, as well as the rain. And that was what he thought too. After all, what other reason was there for him to be so flushed?

Maybe he was already coming down with something? He pondered as he continued to attempt to dry out his stuff. He hoped not. Because he didn't find being sick very fun.

 

"Hey, you look a little flushed," you finally spoke up, bringing up the current condition of his cheeks as you leaned a hand on you hip, staring at him, slightly worried. "I think you better go take a shower first. Go use the one in my bathroom. Just go into my room on the first right you make after you go up the stairs," you instructed him, pushing him out of the kitchen. "There are extra towels in there, so feel free to use them."

"But what about my-?"

"I'll do it," you offered, cutting him off, which made him pout slightly. He didn't like being cut off by people when he was talking, which happened quite often. More than he liked. But he still managed to brush things off.

And since you had offered to dry his things for him, and offered for him to use your shower,  _and_  suggested, or more of  _insisted_ , that he stay at your house until the rain let up, he was willing to forgive you without so much as a second thought. For you, he thought.

"After you're done, I'll get some of my older brother's old clothes for you. So just stay put, okay?"

Padding up the stairs and making a right, as you'd instructed, he found himself in a room that looked to be yours. There were posters of the popular anime that he knew you watched plastered on the walls. Then there was the electric guitar displayed in a corner of the room, which he also knew you played, but had never heard. Then there were the collages on one wall above your bed, that featured pictures of you and some other friends. And upon a closer observation, he was happy to find that there was a picture of you and him in that collection. Making pride bloom in his chest.

You and him had only become friends because of a mutual friend named Kagami Taiga. You and the gigantic redhead had already known each other for quite a while, as you were in an exchange program in America back in middle school. And you'd stayed in a house just beside his, so you eventually became friends with him. He was glad you were friends with Kagami. Because if you weren't, he wouldn't have become friends with you.

Stepping foot in you bathroom, he spotted the extra towels neatly stacked on one shelf, as you'd promised. The rest of the room was kept clean and tidy. Shampoo bottles kept in a small woven basket in the shower stall, a few products lined across the large surface of the sink according to their height and not haphazardly.

He smiled softly to himself. Of course your bathroom was going to be as neat as you room, which was also as neat as you. Why wouldn't it be?

And with that, he proceeded to peel off his rain-soaked clothes, turning on the warm water and sighing in relief. But the fact that he was in your bathroom made his nerves tingle slightly, and he really didn't know why he was feeling the way he was.

 

He really hoped he hadn't come down with anything.

 

 

.       .       .

 

 

You'd finished sorting everything out, with your stuff on one side, and Kuroko's on the other, all of which were soaking the paper towels you'd placed underneath them. You thanked the heavens your grandmother always got the super absorbent ones.

You then brought yours and Kuroko's bags down the hallway into the laundry room, dumping both of them into the washer and turning it on, scheduling for it to dry your bags after it was done with a few presses of the buttons.

You pondered as you went up the stairs. There was something you were supposed to do, and it was nagging you. But you didn't know what is was. Had you sorted everything out? Check. Had you put the bags in the wash? Check. Had you sent your friend off to shower first? Check. So what were you forgetting? Was it important?

 

Creaking open the door to your room, you were met with nothing but silence, the only light being the setting sun casting a dim glow across the space you called your bedroom.

So you closed the door behind you softly, thinking that Kuroko may be in your grandparent's bathroom, since you didn't hear anything in the bathroom. No running water, no sounds of anyone being in there, no nothing. Even the door had been left slightly ajar, like how you always left it.

You shivered as you finally took notice of how chilly it was in your soaked uniform. You felt a small itch at the back of your throat, and coughed softly to relieve it. Frowning, you really hoped you haven't come down with anything.

Immediately pulling the shirt over your head without so much as a second thought, you dropped it onto the wooden floorboards in a wet mess of rain and cotton fabric. Then instantly followed up with your skirt, which slowly slid down your legs before it joined the discarded white shirt, leaving you in only your mismatched, solid coloured underwear. You weren't a fan of cute underwear at all. Instead, getting only plain black bras and different solid coloured boy shorts to fill your underwear drawer.

Removing your wet ponytail holder from your drenched hair, you ruffled it in hopes of trying to untangle it. But found that it was in vain, as it was useless.

 

"(Y-Y/n)?"

Freezing in your movements, arms up and fingers wrapped around your hair in a ponytail, you feel your heart nearly stop when you heard the deep voice call your name from within the dimly lit room.

"Uh, (Y/n). What are you-?"

 

Swiveling to the direction in which the voice had come from, you nearly had a heart attack on the spot to find that the voice had come from Kuroko. He wasn't in your grandparent's bathroom after all. Had he been there the entire time? Why didn't you notice him at all?

"Wait. Kuroko? What are you doing in here?" you asked dumbly, as you analyzed him, trying to figure out why he was in there in the first place. His face was really red. If you weren't looking hard enough, you could barely even tell that it was there due to the dim lighting.

"You asked me to wait in here for you. Um, your brother's clothes-?" he trailed, his voice soft as he tried his hardest to advert his eyes from violating your body with his eyes. He didn't know what had come over him. He's seen girls in swimsuits before, and he didn't have any sort of reaction towards them. So why was he feeling something this strangely in his gut towards you? Was it even his gut?

Oh, god, he thought as he finally realized, his face reddening even more from the bright red flush that had already engulfed his face. It  _wasn't_  his gut. He  _wasn't_  coming down with anything. He  _wasn't_  getting sick. He  _hadn't_  been flushed from the run from school,  _or_  the rain.

 

It was  _you_.

 

"Oh!" you finally spoke up, remembering what last task she was supposed to do was. Get Kuroko some clothes. Wait, you thought as you cocked your head. Get Kuroko some clothes? Why would he need them again...?

Oh wait.

He was in only a towel.

You widened your eyes in realization as reality hit you. How did you fail to notice the fact that the boy had only a towel wrapped around his torso? Or the fact that his chest was practically gleaming, probably with water from the shower he took earlier?

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! I am so sorry!" you apologized, letting your arms down as they were getting sore from you freezing in your position for so long. "W-Wait right there while I go get them-"

He looked at you with those baby blue eyes as he walked towards you, his eyes not having their usual blank look to them anymore. But instead, there was something more to them. Something as intense as the look he got when he was playing basketball. And _that_  was  _something_.

"K-Kuroko-kun...?" you questioned him as he got closer. His eyes never left yours as he eventually closed the gap between the both of you in a matter of seconds.

"W-What are you...?"

 

You felt his hands on you as he draped something over your shoulders.

 

"Y-You should put something on first...You might get a cold," he merely stated, but you could clearly see the two bright red bulls-eyes practically imprinted onto his cheeks. He was just as embarrassed as you were. Only...you couldn't figure out why he was embarrassed. Was it because he was shirtless? No, that couldn't be it. So what was he so-?

Until it finally clicked and you looked down at yourself.

 

"Oh, my gosh. I-!" you sputtered as you widened your eyes in realization.

 

"G-Get out!"

 

 

.       .       .

 

 

You were both now fully clothed and warm as you both sat on the couch in the living room, watching something neither of you were paying much attention to.

You were still replaying the scene that had happened earlier in your room. How could you not have noticed that you were half naked? In a room with Tetsuya Kuroko? While he was half naked? How? Just thinking about it made you flustered. You couldn't help the images your brain had subconsciously, already taken and stored into your mind, of a shirtless Kuroko, still fresh from a shower, with nothing but a towel on.

Meanwhile Kuroko was having just about the same thoughts as you were. But he was trying so hard not to think back to how you looked like underneath all the pieces of your uniform. How soft, and smooth, and silky your skin looked. And he couldn't keep the scenarios of what could've happened if he didn't have that extra towel nearby, and he'd touched you with his own hang instead. The thoughts made him ashamed of himself and his darned male hormones.

"I am so sorry, Kuroko-kun," you apologized stiffly, cheeks blazing at the thoughts running through your head. Stop it, brain. Stop!

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed, (Y/n)," he murmured softly, loud enough for the both of you to hear.

"I thought you looked really good," he blurted out truthfully, in the smallest voice you could imagine.

 

The voice that spoke the words sounded like Kuroko himself. Soft-spoken and gentle. But the words that were spoken by the voice didn't sound like anything anyone could ever picture Kuroko saying. Those words were quite...suggestive. Maybe a little too provocative for Kuroko to be saying them

 

"..."

 

You kept silent for a while as your brain whirred to wrap itself around the words that had just come out of Kuroko's mouth.

 

Wait. Earlier, had Kuroko been...checking you out?

 

 

"..."

 

 

"K-Kuroko-kun!"

 

 

 

His face was now as red as the stop sign at the junction right outside her house.


End file.
